Holiday Troubles
by ChiChibiKiyoki
Summary: Sequel to High School Mischeifs!Hinata and Sasuke are finally at their place and now the holiday's are coming to town!What's gonna happen to our favorite pair during the troublesome holidays!Find out!
1. Snowballs!

**Chi:YOSH!By the success of my last story High School Mischeifs I'll be making a whole new one!SEQUAL TO HIGH SCHOOL MISCHEIFS!HOLIDAY TROUBLES!!**

**Sasuke:You're starting to sound like Lee.**

**Hinata:I agree Chi-sama.**

**Sakura:Yuppers.**

**Naruto:YOSH!**

**Chi:HEY!How'd you two get into this intro?!**

**Sakura and Naruto:Uh...Stealthyness?**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Cha yeah right like hell!**

**Chi:Jeez just get on with the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke and Hinata:HAI CHI-SAMA!Chi-sama does not own Naruto.But she does own the plot to this story.**

**Chi:BWAHAHA!BOW TO THINE STORY!But first read.-bows to readers-**

Holiday Troubles

"OI!SASUKE!HINATA!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke and Hinata in an orange jacket with the red Uzumaki symbol on the back and orange sweatpants along with a blue scarf and mittens."What do you want dobe?"

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled her long raven hair waving in soft winter breeze. Hinata was wearing about 2 layers of very thick pale blue jackets with a Hyuga symbol on the sleeves along with a wool sweater.He legs were covered by lavender sweatpants and she had a tight silver scarf long with baby blue mittens. Sasuke on the other hand was wearing a blue sweatshirt,Uchiha symbol sewn into the back, with black sweatpants and had a blue scarf on that Hinata had knitted for him. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he was wearing no gloves.

"Comeon Sakura-chan!!" Sakura ran up in a red jacket with the haruno symbol on the back and a pink skirt and very high black boots and black mittens."S-sakura-san!H-how could y-y-you wear s-s-something l-like that in the WINTER?!!" Hinata's stuttering had become almost non-existent since she had her first real kiss. She as now stuttering because of the cold."You cold Hinata?" Sasuke being used to the cold often wondered how someone like Hinata could be so cold in 2 coats and a sweater.

"Comeon Hinata!It may be cold but it's oh so fashionable!" Sakura giggled although she was shivering quite abit."Ah!Sakura-chan you're cold!" Naruto hugged Sakura making her blush and sock him on the head."NARUTO!!" Hinata giggled while Sasuke smirked.

"Stupid idiot."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sorry Hinata..." Hinata grinned then picked up a handful of snow and smacked it into Sasuke's face while he had his eyes closed."Hinata.You.Are.So.Gonna.Regret.That!" Sasuke smirked and threw a snowball at her.Hinata ducked quickly and it hit the back of Naruto's head."SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto rocketed a snowball at Sasuke and he ducked easily as it hit Tenten square in the face!Uh oh...

"NARUTO YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!!" Soon enough a barrage of snowballs were chasing Naruto through the streets along with an enflamed Tenten."GAH!!TENTEN IT WAS A MISTAKE!!!"

"URUSAI YOU BAKA!!!" (A/N:Urusai-Shut up or be quiet.) Tenten tossed another at him and Naruto finally gaining some sense, grabbed an innocent Neji and used him as a human sheild against the bullet-snowball Tenten had thrown then ran behind Sakura. Neji was hit in the face with the bulleted-snowball."Tenten...You.Are..." Neji crunched the snowball up and threw in at her making a huge gunshot-like sound."DEAD!!!"

"GYAH!" Tenten ducked as one of her buns were almost ripped out from the speed of the snowball. It hit Hinata in the back of the head as she fell forward into the snowy ground."HYUGA!!!YOU HIT HINA-CHAN!DIE!!!!" 

Sasuke got enraged instantly along with Hinata."NEJI-NIISAN YOU beep IDIOT!!!WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!"

"Woah Hinata...You curse?"

"Only when I'm really angry.NOW DIE NEJI!!" Sasuke and Hinata sent a huge barrage at the now cowering Neji. Soon enough he was buried beneath a mountain of snow."NEJI!NOOOO!!!WHY DO THE GOOD DIE YOUNG???!!!!!" Tenten broke down crying.

"Pish.Good my beep."

"Hinata!!"

"Sorry Tenten!!"

"Tenten.I'm not dead.But I could use some help getting myself out from under the mountain."

"Oh.OKAY!" Tenten began digging Neji out of the mountain while Hinata dusted herself off and Sasuke smirked shoving his now frostbitten hands into his pockets again for warmth.Sakura smiled."I never got-" Naruto had just shoved a snowball into Sakura face chuckling abit then running for his life."Oh you better run Naruto.CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!SHANNARO NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura left behind a trail of flames as she went chasing after Naruto, fire in her eyes.Hinata burst into laughter and fell down onto the floor while laughing at Naruto. Sasuke chuckled at Hinata's insane behavior the past few days.'First she loses her stutter then she decides to become more confident and speak above a whisper now this insanity?Sakura and Ino are rubbing off one her.'

Almost as if on cue, Ino and Shikamaru walk up."Ne ne.Why's Sakura chasing the idiot?"

"One word.Snowball."

"Ah.I get it." Hinata nods as she gets up."To tell you the truth Hinata started the whole insanity." Hinata nods."Yup!Sure did!Hehe.It's funny seeing you mad Sasuke-kun." Hinata nudges Sasuke with her elbow as he smirks."It funny seeing you this insane Hina-chan."

Ino giggled as Shikamaru smirked."You two finally together now?" Sasuke and Hinata blushed and Tenten yelled at the two."Yup!They sure are!NOW HELP ME GET NEJI OUT OF THIS INSANELY DEEP MOUNTAIN!!!"

"Jeez how deep is this mountain Hinata?"

"Hm.About the size of a full grown Onbaa."(A/N:In episode 185 there's a beast called Onbaa.The full grown one is about 3 meters.)

"WHAT?!!"

"Just kidding Neji-niisan!Jeez.Can't take a joke can you.Well anyhow it's about 3 meters."

"That is the size of a full grown Onbaa..."

"Oh.Well then it's the size of a full grown Onbaa."

"GYAH GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!!!" Tenten smacked him on the head."Jeez calm down and we or I will!!" Shikamaru and Ino started helping out while Hinata crossed her arms and pouted and Sasuke just smirked."Hinata!Sasuke!"

"No way am I helping some one who rocketed a snowball into the back of my head!You even nearly tore my scarf!"

"And the day I help someone who hurt Hina-chan is the day I go to Heaven."

"No wonder that'll never happen huh Sasuke?You belong in Hell." Sasuke glared at Neji while placing one of his now unfrozen hands on Hinata's shoulder.

A few minutes later...

"Finally!" Neji stretched while Tenten hugged him."I thought you were done for Neji-kun!Hinata can throw one mean snowball!And she just threw a milion at you!" Neji nods."She sure can." Hinata agrees and gains the eyes of everybody around."What happened to the title 'SHY Hyuga Heiress'?"

"ME NO LIKEY THAT TITLE!" Hinata yelled...wait...HINATA YELLED?!!"Jeez Hina-chan calm down." Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder causing her to blush while Neji was covering his head preparing to defend himself from another snowball attack.Neji looked up then back and quickly grabbed Tenten and ran off. Ino stared akwardly at him."Jeez Neji should've known Hinata's new temper by no-AAHHH!!" Just then the four of them were thrown into the air by a still enraged Sakura chasing close behind a cowering Naruto."SAKURA-CHAN!!!ONEGAI!!!YAMETE!!!"(A/:Onegai-Please.Yamete-Stop it or stop.)

"SHANNARO NARUTO GET BACK HERE!!!!"(A/N:Shannaro-Darn you)Hinata rubbed her backside and sat up while Sasuke blushed noticably.(A/N:OMGOMG OMG HE BLUSHED!Sry.Ignore this.)"Uh H-hina-chan.C-could you please g-get off?"

"Eh?Sasuke-kun?EEEKKK!" Hinata jumped out of Sasuke's lap blushing tremendously as he got up a faint trace of pink on his cheek."G-g-g-gomen S-s-sasuke-kun!!!" Sasuke just smiled abit and placed his frozen hand on her shoulder."INO!GET OFF!!"

"SHIKA-KUN!!ONEGAI!!I'M COLD!!!"

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!YOUR THE ONE WHO CHOSE TO WEAR THE STUPID MINI!"

"SHIKA-KUN!!THAT'S HARSH!!" Ino burst into tears while Shikamaru stared at her not knowing what to do."Uh...There there Ino-chan.I-I didn't mean it like that!"

'Hehehe...the fake tears attack always work!' Ino thought evilly as she hugged Shikamaru who gave up."Jeez you are weak against tears aren't you Shikamaru?" Sasuke smirked as Hinata looked at him."You are two Sasuke-kun."

"No way Hina-chan.I'm tear-proof." Hinata cocked an eyebrow then grinned evilly."B-b-b-b-but I-I thought n-no o-one w-w-was t-tear-proof!I-I'm wrong?!!" Hinata burst into tears and fell onto the snowy steet rubbing her eyes. Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked at her."H-Hina-chan!" Sasuke knelt down next to Hinata and put his still frozen hands on her shoulders."I-I r-r-really didn't m-mean to hurt y-you!" Hinata looked up with red eyes and held onto him tightly fake-sobbing into his chest."It's alright H-Hina-chan!Everything w-will be alright!"

Shikamaru and Ino stared at him."And you call me weak?" Sasuke blushed and held onto Hinata still as she stopped."What?No man is completly tear-proof."Hinata pecked Sasuke on the cheek and snuggled into his chest. Sasuke blushed madly and stared at her."Looks like you ain't kiss-proof either."

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru while Ino and hinata winked at eachother and smiled as Naruto came flying by through a tree and landing on the ground infront of Hinata and Sasuke."Jeez you really are a dobe, dobe."

"Ah shut up Sasuke-teme!"Sakura walked up and smiling and glanced at Hinata."AW!Hinata!You used the fake tears attack didn't you?!I'm so proud!" Hinata giggled and held onto Sasuke as Shikamaru sweatdropped anime style."Comeon!Let's all get some hot cocoa!Naruto's treat!" Sakura skipped happily."Sakura-chan!!"

To be continued...

**Yay!The first chapie of the sequel is finished!Isn't Hinata so kawaii now?!And yes she is very OCC.Anyhow look forward to my next chapie once I finish!**


	2. Hot Cocoa or not?

**Chi:Yays!Thankies for the wonderful reveiws on chapie one!I'm so excited!Chapie two is up!**

**Hinata:Yay!**

**Sakura:CHA!Go Chi-sama!**

**Sasuke and Naruto:What's so important?**

**Hinata, Sakura and Chi:HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW!DIE!!**

**Naruto:AGH!!NOOO!!SAKURA ONEGAI!!!-falls to his knees begging for mercy-**

**Sasuke:Pish.You are so weak dobe.**

**Hinata and Sakura:SASUKE!!!NARUTO!!!-knocks Sasuke and Naruto out of the intro with combo punch and jyuuken!-**

**Chi:That worked out fine.Disclaimer onegai!**

**Hinata and Sakura:Chi-sama does not own Naruto!**

Holiday Troubles

"HURRY UP NARUTO!!!" Sakura shook her fist at Naruto who was being dragged by the collar by Shikamaru and Sasuke."Get up dobe.Your girlfriend wants you."

"Sasuke-teme!!"

"Just get up!" Shikamaru sighed and let go of Naruto as Sasuke threw him infront of Sakura's feet."EEK!NARUTO!!" Sakura socked Naruto on the head causing him to cry anime style tears."Owy!Sakura-chan!" Hinata giggled and wrapped her arm around Sasuke's arm which caused him to blush slightly."Don't be that mean Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke huffed and looked away still blushing as the six continued walking toward their destination - the cocoa shop!

A few akward minutes later...

"Whoo!!We made it and Sakura didn't kill Naruto yet!!" Hinata and Ino hive-fived while Sakura socked Naruto again."Sakura-chan!Onegai!Yamete!" Naruto covered his head as they walked into the vacant little shop. "Not so bad here.Quiet.Secure.Seems like my kind of place."

"Shika-kun!Comeon!Let's go get some cocoa!I'm thirsty and cold!" Ino dragged Shikamaru into the vacant little store and sat down at a table waving at a waitress. Sakura grabbed Naruto and skipped over to a nearby table while Sasuke and Hinata instead walked to a corner booth."Ino sure can be hyper huh Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nods as he sits down with Hinata opposite of them."What are you gonna have anyhow Hina-chan?" Sasuke looked around and called to one of the waitresses.

"Just a HOT chocolate with marshmellows!You Sasu-kun?" Hinata smiled and took of her first layer of jackets keeping the second one on."Probaly just and unsweeten hot chocolate.I'm not a big fan of sweets." Hinata smiled as a black hiared waitress walked up to them."What would you like?" The waitress was still looking down at her clipboard. Her hair was long on one side on short on the other."One hot chocolate with marshmellows and one unsweetened one without." The waitress finally looked up.

"S-SASUKE-KUN?!!!" The young girl slammed her clipboard onto the table not even releizing Hinata was with Sasuke."Uh who are you?"

"SASUKE-KUN!It's me Ami-chan!!"(A/N:Ami is a real character from Naruto.She appears only once though and in one of Sakura's flashbacks to her past during the chuunin preliminaries.)

"Ami?No idea.Go get our drinks." Ami nearly fell when she heard 'our' and finally noticed Hinata."YOU!What'd you do to my Sasuke-kun?!!" She grabbed Hinata by the collar of her jacket and shook her hard."HEY!LET GO OF HINA-CHAN!!"

"GYAH!!"

"HINATA!!!" Sasuke grabbed Ami back as Hinata fell back onto Sakura and Ino who ran over to help."Hinata!Are you alright?!"Naruto and Shikamaru ran over and helped Sasuke keep the enraged fangirl under control."SASUKE-KUN!!!WHAT'S SHE DONE TO YOU?!!!YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!!!"

"URUSAI YOU NO CURVED VASE!!"(A/N:From flashback when Ino says Ami looked like vase as an excuse for throwing flowers into her mouth.)

"INO!!YOUR SIDING WITH BILLBOARD BROW AGAIN?!!UGH!!!"

"I AM NOT A BILLBOARD BROW YOU UGLY WARTHOG!!"

"URUSAI BILLBOARD BROW!!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP AMI!YOU STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS!!!" The girls had a big glaring contest while Hinata sat stunned while Sasuke shoved Ami to Naruto and Shikamaru running over to Hinata."Hinata!Are you hurt are you okay did that lousy peice of trash hurt you if she did I'll kill her well did she?!!!" Sasuke helped Hinata to her feet while Ami still tantrumed trying to break free from Shikamaru and Naruto's grasp."Shika-kun!Hold her!"

"Hai!GO INO!" Ino quickly made some handseals(A/N:Remember!They still can do jutsu!)!"SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!" Ino fell over and Sakura caught her while Ami finally settled."Great job Ino!" Ami jumped out of Shiakmaru and Naruto's grasp."CHA!TAKE THAT AMI!!" Ino stood nodding to Shikamaru as he too made some hand signs."Kagemane no jutsu!"

"Kai!" Ino's spirit leaves Ami as Shikamaru's shadow connects with Ami's."N-nani?!!" Ami desparetly tried moving herself."SASUKE-KUN!ONEGAI!HELP ME!!"

"Like I'd help anyone who hurt Hinata!" Sasuke glared at the girl while Hinata held onto Sasuke not knowing what to do and reverting to her once shy self. Ami gritted her teeth as Shikamaru and naruto led her to the manager of the little shope and Sakura and Ino continued glaring at Ami."I'll make you pay for this Hyuga!" She spat at Hinata before they left the room.

Hinata held tightly onto Sasuke."Was this all my fault?Again?!!"

"Hinata!Don't think like that!She's just another peice of trash that won't give in to the fact that I love you Hinata!" Hinata stared wide-eyed at Sasuke."S-sasuke-kun...you said it...you really said it...SASU-KUN!" She jumped happily into Sasuke's arms while Sakura and Ino 'AWWed' and hive-fived eachother grining happily at Hinata and Sasuke while they heard yelling from the room Naruto, Shikamaru and Ami entered."Take that you old vase!CHA!"

To be continued...

**WHOO!CHAPIE 2 FINE!!CHA!!Well how do you like that?!Ami was introduced!The little peice of trash tried breaking up our favorite pair!Well let's see what happens to Ami-baka and Hinata!NEXT TIME!CHA!R&R my faithful reveiwers!**


	3. Ice Skating Problems!

**Chi:OMG OMG OMG!!It's chapie three!!The chapie right after Ami-baka was introduced!And sorry bout the late updates!Finals are coming and they are seriously ANNOYING!!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Forget that!What will happen to us?!**

**Chi:READ AND FIND OUT!!!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:But I don't wanna read the fic!**

**Sakura and Naruto:Ah quit your whining and get on with the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke and Hinata:You can't tell us what to do!!**

**Chi:GET ON WITH THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hai Chi-sama!!CHI-SAMA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

**Chi:Alrightys now!On with the story!!**

Holiday Troubles

"Hehehe.Ami-baka sure got it hard with her manager." Naruto chuckled as they walked toward the lake which by now had turned into solid ice."Take that you stupid vase!CHA!"

"Jeez Ino urusai already!You said that a trillion times now!!"

"So?!She sure got it hard!"

"NOW YOUR REPEATING NARUTO!!"

"Jeez calm down will you Sakura?!I'm hyper okay?" Hinata held onto Sasuke's arm as he wrapped his own around her shoulder not caring that his hand would probaly get frostbitten again."Sasuke-kun..."

"Hai Hina-chan?"

"Did you ever...like...another girl before?" Sasuke stared at her for abit before shaking his head."The only girl I've ever warmed up to other than you was Sakura and Ino since they're always hanging around.But I never atually liked them more than like a sisterly love or a friend love.You're the only one who really...caught me unguarded I guess." Hinata smiled."I'm glad.Sasu-kun." Sasuke smirked as she callled him by his pet name. The six arrived at the lake. It was vacant. No one went around these parts. So empty-just the way they liked it. No one to bump into or yell at but themselves.

"COMEON SHIKA-KUN!!HELP ME WITH MY SKATES!!" Shikamaru sighed as he began lacing her purple skates alreayd having his green ones on Sakura was helping Naruto lace his orange ones socking him on the head quite a few times as she got annoyed with him.'God dammit!Stupid skates!Gnnh!GAH!OWY!!" Hinata rubbed her head, her legs sprawled over the log she was on and Sasuke staring oddly at her.

"Need any help Hina-chan?" He smirked as she got up and began fiddling with her skates again."I can do this!ERGH!!GAH!" Hinata fell over again while Sasuke chuckled and helped her up and tied up her skates. "ALRIGHT!LET'S GET ON THE ICE!!"

"Alright let's goooooooowwwwww!!!" Hinata sat in the snow rubbing her head and brushing off the snow on her."Jeez Hina-chan." Sasuke chuckled and grabbed her hand and pulled her up as she fel into his arms the next second."You're new at this aren't you Hina-chan?" He chuckled again teasing her as she blushed and pushed herself off him then grabbing his sweatshirt and pulling him close holding on for dear life.

"Yeah."

"Here.Let me help y-"

"NO!!"

"Nani?"

"I CAN DO THIS!!" Hinata let go slowly of him as he bent down and put on his skates while Hinata struggled in standing upright. "COMEON HINATA!THE ICE IS FINE!!YOU TOO SASUKE-TEME!!" Sasuke sighed as he began walking toward the ice in his skates. "SASUKE!Onegai!GAH!!" Hinata fell over flat on her face as Sasuke looked back."You finally gonna accept my help?"

Hinata spit the snow out of her mouth and nodded while Sasuke lifted her up and held her steady as they walked toward the ice."S-sasuke-kun!How do you skate?" Sasuke chuckled and pulled her onto to the ice as her legs wobbled and slipped on the ice. Sasuke smirked and pulled her along as he swiftly made it across the ice. Ino zoomed by dragging a sleeping Shikamaru on the ice.

"Comeon Hinata.At least try standing on your own." Sasuke grabbed her arm and turned around then let go of her arm letting her slide on the ice without any support."GAHHH!!!OOF!" Hinata fell over forward landing on her behind and then sliding into a snow hill."SASUKE!!!" Sasuke skated over and chuckled as Hinata threw some snow at him hitting him on his arm as he defended.''Hinata!" The two laughed it off as Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto skated over.

"Jeez now what's with you two?"

"It's so kawaii!" The two got up and skated onto the ice Sasuke helping a now determined Hinata as a shadowy figure watched with angry eyes behind some bushes.

**Ooooo!Cliffhangie!BWAHAHA!!Again sory for the late updates.Exams are killing me!R&R plz to get my spirits up!**


	4. Ami the true witch!

**Chi:Yay!4th chapie is up!And for those who read my other fic I finally made the pic!Here's the url: http://i182. photobucket. com/albums/x55/ChimiCHi/Maybe. png (just get rid of the spaces)**

**Sasuke and Hinata:WHOO!!YAY!!GO CHI-SAMA!!**

**Sakura and Naruto:It's a picture.What's the big deal?**

**Sasuke and Hinata:It's a picture of US!!Of course it's a big deal you stupid idiots!**

**Sakura and Naruto:We are not stupid idiots!**

**Chi:GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER YOU STUPID IDIOTS!!**

**Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and Naruto:HAI CHI-SAMA!Chi-sama does not own Naruto.**

Holiday Troubles

"You're doing good Hina-chan!Better than I expected after that little incident!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata threw a fist full of snow into his face as the two laughed at achother and the other four watched from afar."Damn.Sasuke-teme sure has changed since he met Hinata.I mean teme hardly fits him anymore.Maybe I should start calling him Sasuke." Sakura giggled and leaned back Naruto. "You should start getting used to it Naruto."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at the couple chasing eachother over the ice. "AW!Look how kawaii they are Shika-kun!Almost as kawaii as us!"

"Cha yeah right Ino!"

"Sakura!How could you?!" The two girl began the intense glaring contest while Sasuke and hianta continued sliding around on the ice, Hinata falling quite abit still. Meanwhile...

'Sasuke-kun!I'll get you back from the witch.I don't know what she's done to you but I'll snap you out of it!I promise Sasuke-kun!' The young purple haired girl slipped soundlessly through the bushes to get a better look at the couple. "Hina-chan!Quit it with the snow already!"

"No way Sasu-kun!I have a debt to repay and I'm gonna repay it!With intrest!!" Another fist full of snow hit the back of the Uchiha's head making him chuckle and speed off through the ice as Hinata re-armed herself. "Hina-chan!!That's enough already!"

Sakura and Ino finally gave up their glaring contest and sped between the Uchiha and Hyuga. "Comeon you two!Quit playing around and let's go get something to eat before the day ends!" Hinata finally stopped firing and slid over to Sasuke who caught her in his grasp before she could fall. "Comeon Hina-chan.Let's go." Hinata smiled and entwined her fingers into his and slid off the ice with Sasuke's help.The young purple haired girlin the bushes bit her lip to hold herself back from murdering Hinata.

Sasuke untied his and Hinata's skates then tossed both over his shoulder. Hinata held onto his hand as the six of them walk away from the lake. "Arigatou Sasu-kun for your help." Hinata leaned against Sasuke's arm as the six continued toward the restraunt.

"No problem Hina-chan." He held onto her and allowed her to lean on him as they continued. Sakura tripped and sprained her ankle on the way forcing Naruto to carry her home and forget about the dinner. "Be more careful next time Sakura!" Ino waved off at the two along with Hinata. Sakura nodded and snuggled up to Naruto while the rest of them continued down the street.

"Do you think Sakura did that on purpose Ino?"

"Duh Hinata!She probaly did.But where'd the stick come from?And you're catching onto the ways of love quick though." Hinata smiled and continued holding onto Sasuke while a purple haired girl smirked. 'Two down.Three to go.'

Sasuke perked up and looked back seeing nothing behind them."Sasu-kun?"

"Nothing Hina-chan...just felt something strange.Don't worry." He smiled and wrapped him free arm around her shoulder causing her to blush as she smiled back."Okay Sasu-kun.Whatever you say."

"AW!SO KAWAII!Sakura was right!"

"YOU BET I WAS INO!!" Sakura's voice echoed from faraway. Sasuke chuckled abit a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. "BUT ME AND SHIKA-KUN ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOU AND NARUTO!!"

"CHA THAT'LL BE THE DAY!!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!!" Ino ran off toward where Sakura's voice had come from. "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru walked off following Ino in her rampage while he saw Naruto running for his ife with Sakura on his back and a flash of purple following them.

'Wow.That was easier than I thought.Two more down.One to go.This one might be abit of a challenge.No matter.Nothing a little Ami power can't handle.' The purple haired girl continued to follow them through the streets smirking.

A little while later...

"That was a nice dinner right Sasu-kun?"

"Yeah.I guess." He smiled oddly and walked Hinata home."Oh god!I forgot to ask Neji-niisan to get me something when he went shopping with Tenten!Dangit!Forgot my cell phone too."

"You have a cell?"

"What?Just because I used to be shy doesn't mean I'm not in tech."

"Well here.Use mine." Sasuke handed her the cell as she began dialing numbers into it. "Hello?"

"Neji-niisan!"

"Hinata?"

"Yeah.I need you to get me something."

"And what would that be?"

"Let's see..." Hinata began listing hundreds of things into the cell while Sasuke chuckled and continued walking toward the Hyuga Estate.

"And one last thing!" The two had finally arrived at the estate.

"Hanabi wants some chocolate."

"NO WAY!You know what happened last time!"

"She just told me to say it.Bu don't give it to her that's for sure."

"Okay.Ja ne Hinata." Hinata hung up as her little sister called her."HINATA-NEECHAN!!"

"Oh!Gomen nasai Sasuke-kun!I have to go!Aishiteru!" Hinata ran off toward Hanabi and closed the door quickly. 'Hehehe...perfect...' Sasuke begand to walk away but was stopped by a flash then two senbon embedded into his arm."What the hell?!!"

"Sasuke-kun!!" Ami walked out of the bushed with two more senbon as Sasuke froze. "Nani?!Why can't I-"

"Control your body?Paralysis poisin."

"Ami you teme!What are you gonna do?!"

"Snap you out of the spell that witch put you in!" Ami made some hand seals and a flash of light appeared. "Nani?!" Sasuke looked around wondering waht had happened."Just incase you decide to struggle nobody will notice." Ami stepped toward him making Sasuke grind his teeth. She pulled out the senbon and lifted his chin."Don't worry Sasuke-kun...I'll make you mine!" She slammed her lips against his causing his eyes to widen in pure shock and hatred.

"Sasuke-kun!Gomen I had-" Hinata stopped running toward him and stared at the sight infront of her. "Sasuke...kun..." She dropped the cell phone on the floor as tears welled up in her eyes. Ami let go of Sasuke finally and noticed Hinata. "Oh look.She saw us Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke...eyo...EYO!!" Hinata burst into tears and ran off back at her house. "HINATA!!!"

To be continued...

**OMGOMGOMG!!Cliffhangie!!AMI YOU TEME!!Wow I'm so cruel.Poor Hinata!And I hope you guys like the pic!Thankies for reading!R&R!**


	5. Emotions Gone Haywire!

**Chi:I'M SO EVIL!!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:YOU BET YOU ARE!!**

**Sakura and Naruto:Huh?What happened?!**

**Chi:WAHHH!!!I'M SO EVIL!!**

**Sasuke:Chi broke us up!**

**Hinata:WAHH!!**

**Sakura:NOOO!!!**

**Naruto:NANI?!!!!!!!!**

**Chi:Gomen...just get on with the disclaimer so maybe I can fix this story!!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:As long as it gets fixed!Chi does not own Naruto.**

**Chi:And I said maybe readers.It all depends on YOU!**

Holiday Troubles

_Previously on Holiday Troubles: __"Sasuke-kun!Gomen I had-" Hinata stopped running toward him and stared at the sight infront of her. "Sasuke...kun..." She dropped the cell phone on the floor as tears welled up in her eyes. Ami let go of Sasuke finally and noticed Hinata. "Oh look.She saw us Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Sasuke...eyo...EYO!!" Hinata burst into tears and ran off back at her house. "HINATA!!!"_

"HINATA!!" Hinata ignored his frantic cries and slammed the door of her house shut."Hinata...AMI YOU beep!!!" Sasuke, finally gaining some feeling into his arms and legs grabbed her by the neck and threw her arcross the street into a fence."WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU beep?!!!" Sasuke walked up enraged at her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"I was saving you from that witch!"

"THE ONLY WITCH HERE IS YOU!!!"

"Nani?!"

"Get it into that pea-sized brain of yours teme.I.LOVE.HINATA!!"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Get a life Ami-teme.Quit chasing me.I.AM.TAKEN!I will never love you.I will never like you.I will never aknowledge you.Get that in your head and LEAVE ME AND HINATA ALONE!!" Sasuke threw her onto the floor and walked back toward the Hyuga estate leaving a crying girl behind him."HINA-CHAN!!"

Hinata meanwhile was crying into her pillow with her sister trying to calm her."Hinata-nee?Daijoubu desu ka?" (A/N:Daijoubu desu ka-Are you alright.) Hinata continued crying and cryed harder when she heard that question.'How could someone be crying and still be ALRIGHT?!!' Her head screamed at her as she continued the sobbing."Hinata-nee!Onegai!Speak to me!" Hinata ignored all the frantic calls around her as her little sister continued shaking her."Onegai!At least tell me what happened!"

"G-g-go AWAY!!" Hinata pushed Hanabi away and almost off the bed."Fine!If you don't want my help then fine!I'm just trying to help!" Hanabi ran out of Hinata's room obviously hurt by her sister's actions.

Sasuke continued toward the dor only to be stopped by Neji and Tenten."Neji?Tenten?"

"I hear sobbing coming from my cousin's room.What did you do Uchiha?"

"I didn't do anything!It was my stupid fangirl's fault!" Neji glared at him still and went toward the door unlocking it and hurrying up to Hinata's room while Sasuke just stood with Tenten."Don't worry Sasuke.What happened anyhow?" Sasuke explained the entire situation to Tenten who stared shocked."Dammit that no good beep!!Wait till I get my hands on her!!"

"Save some for me.I still haven't gotten through my full revenge.Neji came back down glaring at Sasuke."How could you do that INFRONT of my cousin you damned Uchiha!!"

"The stupid idiot did it to me!I didn't kiss her!"

"Then why didn't you struggle?!"

"I DID!!The stupid genjutsu she used made it look like I enjoyed it!!"

"Until you get this fixed Uchiha, the Hyuga clan will allow no Uchiha to step into our territory."

"Neji-kun!Beleive him!Remember what Naruto said that Ami-teme did to Hinata?!"

"Tenten...Gomen.But there's no proof.The Hyuga cannot allow their heiress do be hurt any more than she's already gone through.You know what happened to her in the past."

"I know Neji-kun.But I can't beleive Sasuke would do such a thing!I mean sure he's a cold-hearted teme but that was before Hinata came into the picture!Neji-kun..."

"Gomen.Both of you.But Hinata no longer wishes to see, hear or remember Sasuke.She said this herself..." Neji sighed his expression softing after Tenten butted into the conversation. Sasuke just stared in shock at what Neji had just revealed to him."What happened?"

"That's a tale to be told at another time Uchiha.Sayonara.Gomen.But I must protect Hinata." Neji closed the door afterward leaving a stunned Sasuke and Tenten behind."What did happen Tenten?"

"Ano...you see...Hinata's mother...she died...in a car crash..."

"NANI?!Hina-chan...And now this has to happen...omg what am I gonna do...HINA-CHAN!!"

Neji stepped into Hinata's room and sat next to her crying figure on the bed. Hinata ignored his words and continued sobbing softly into her pillow. Neji continued waiting as Sasuke and Tenten finally departed after several attempts to reach Hinata's ears by yelling from outside. Hinata continued sobbing till her tears were no more and she sat up tears still stained her porcelian skin."Neji-niisan...why?WHY?!" Hinata fell in his arms falling asleep after her last scream wore out.She muttered in her sleep...

"Why me..."

To be continued...

**OMG...crysThis was the most emotional chapie I have ever written!I can't beleive me!!WAHH!!!crys for Hinata and SasukeWell if youreveiwers have any ideas for me i'll be happy to look at them.And I just wanted to make a list of all my faithful reveiwers!(only signed ones from High School Mischeifs and Holiday Troubles but don't be offended anonymous reveiwers!Thankies to guys too!)**

**Thankies too(This is in random order btw):**

**ducksrule555**

**Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl**

**Sincere-Dreams**

**Danimals21**

**Hyuga Hinani**

**couple.freak**

**Hibiki-chan**

**LianFex**

**nisaa2312**

**NaruHinaforever**

**Kichou**

**Koneko-no-Uchiha**

**disneyrulz23**

**sailormarsfire93**

**DemonCore**

**mysterygurl13**

**Suzume-Kage**

**narutorocksXD**

**unbeatablehinata**

**extraoridinary.rocker**

**blacksinger**

**-Hinata Hyuga-**

**darkmoonphase**

**mz.demon-inuyasha**

**LovedLess231**

**readifyouplease**

**kaiyurichan818**

**LittleFoxCub**

**xxMay-Hyuugaxx**

**yinasuka**

**babsalot4906**

**Hime-sama3232**

**LovingTheOgre**

**NaokiB4U**

**SasuHinfan**

**Hinanarut4ever**

**StarLe**

**xxLadyMikotoxx**

**Thankies to all!And remember this is from both of my stories!High School Mischeifs AND Holiday troubles.Well anyhow thankies to all and to all a good day!**


	6. The Past,The Present,The Future?

**Chi:Alright.Now that my almost last exam is over I'll update abit sooner since I feel good.Anyhow let's go!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:WHAT ABOUT US?!**

**Chi:Oh yeah.Sorries guys.I'm working on it.**

**Sasuke and Hinata:ONEGAI!FIX THIS!!**

**Sakura and Naruto:ONEGAI!SHUT THEM UP!**

**Chi:Fine fine fine!I'll try!I'll try!But first!DISCLAIMER!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Chi-sama does not own Naruto.**

Holiday Troubles

"Hinata..." Neji sighed as Hinata lay sleeping in his lap while Hanabi peeked in."Neji-nii?Is nee-chan alright now?"

"I don't know Hanabi.This is one situation even nii-san cannot figure out..." Hanabi walked in."That Uchiha!It's all his fault nee-chan is like this!Why?!It's always nee-chan...nee-chan is seen as weak by everyone in our family but us and kasan!And kasan...kasan..." Hanabi began tearing at the emntion of her mother."Kasan died...She was the only one who openly loved nee-chan and me...and she had to go die!WHY?!"

"Hanabi...you know your mother still loves you and is looking over all of us right now."

"Don't talk like that!Your otousan and kasan died in the same crash!Kasan...why kasan?Of all the people it had to be kasan!" Neji bit his lower lip at the mention of his parents who had died also in the same crash."Hanabi.You know you mother always loved you.It was the same with mine.We all have to live with the past."

"Nii-san...But nee-chan...she always gets hurt...in school...out school...home...she suffers more than any of us."

"I know that Hanabi.Everyone knows."

"Then why do they make it worse!For both of us!When they hurt nee-chan they should know they're hurting me as well!It's hurts so much to see nee-chan this way!I may not show it but I care!I really do!"

"Hanabi.I know.I know.But right now all we can we can do for Hinata is leave her alone and do as she says."

"That's what we've always been doing!Can't you see that it's not helping her?!" Neji closed his eyes."But if we worry about her it'll only make things worse.You know that.She doesn't like people worrying over her." Hanabi hung her head and walked over, tears falling from her eyes."Why nee-chan?Are the Hyuga supposed to be cursed?Cursed with a life of brute force and cruelty?" Neji sighed as he let Hanabi sit on the other side of his lap as the sun set under the horizon.

Meanwhile...

"Tenten.How do I explain to Hinata about it?And she probaly will avoid me so what do I do?" Tenten sighed."Just show her that you love her.Every chance you get.Grasp it.Remember.She still loves you."

"After what happened?"

"She may be denying it but a peice of her heart remains with you Sasuke.Beleive in it and it'll guide you always."

'How do you know this stuff Tenten?" Tenten giggled and looked at him."Beleive me.When you've been crushing on Hinata's cousin for years you learn alot about the ways of 'silent' love and how Hinata is." Sasuke stared at her oddly before walking through the long passage to his door."Arigatou Tenten.I just hope that your right."

"Beleive me I always am." Tenten smirked and walked off as Sasuke continued.'Hina-chan...onegai...Listen to me...'

The next day...

"Hinata!" Sakura and Ino ran up to the lone heiress who had her head hung."Eh?Hinata?Where's Sas-"

"Don't mention his name around me anymore onegai..."

"Hinata?HINATA?!!" Hinatalifted her head and put on a fake smile."Don't worry...I'll be alright..." Sakura and Ino stared in shock as the heiress winded her way through the halls bumping into some people but staying silent. The two exchanged glance and yelled in unision so the entire world could her."SASUKE!!!!!" Sakura and Ino immediatly appeared infront of the Uchiha."WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?!!"

"So she is avoiding me..."

"HELLO?!!ARE YOU LISTENING?!!"

"Sakura...Ino...I need to explain something to you." Sasuke retold the story of what happened during first period while the to girl stared in shock."AMI THAT TEME!!!" They scream in the halls and ran all over searching for Ami."THERE YOU ARE YOU TEME!!" Sakura grabbed her by the collar of her uniform."NANI?!Billbord-brow?!Ino?!!"

"You curveless vase!!HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HINATA?!!" Ami gritted her teeth."Girls.Do you mind telling us what you three are doing?" Shizune, the assitant priciple stared at them."Grr...FINE!You win this time Ami." Sakura dropped Ami and the two stomped off."Eh?Ino?Naniiiiiieee!!!"

"HOW DARE SHE HURT HINATA LIKE THAT!!!"

"Ino what are you talking about?!"

"That Ami-teme!"

"Oh.Her again?"

"Eh?!Nandattebayo?Shikamaru?Ino?Sakura-chan!!" Naruto hugged Sakura while she blushed and retold what they heard to the clueless boys."ARGH THAT AMI-TEME!!"

The rest of the day was a complete blur. Same as always. Chouji destroys part of the school because someone called him fat, Lee ran a hundred laps during gym and Kakashi-sensi was late like always. Sasuke continued trying to find Hinata even though she continued avoiding him completly. Sakura, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru try thinking a way to get them back and Neji and Tenten are joining in to help.

The bell rang and the students departed the school, like before, Hinata is walking home alone and Sasuke is trying to find her.'Hinata!Where are you Hinata?!'

"GAHHHHHHH!!!!!" And ear peircing scream echoed in his ears."HINATA!!!"

To be continued...

**OMG!!It's a little better right?But I just had to put a cliffhanger in!It was screaming for me to do it!CHI!CHI!CLIFFHANGER!!CLIFFHANGER!!Well anyhow what do you think?!R&R PLEASE!!Yes I know.Kinda uneventful.**


	7. Kidnapping!

**Chi:OMGOMGOMG!!The answer to the cliffhangie!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:OMGOMGOMG I GOT TO KNOW!!**

**Hinata:Why'd I scream why'd I scream Chi-sama onegai tell me!!**

**Chi:Read and find out you two!**

**Sakura and Naruto:Oi.Are we ever gonna get into this story anytime soon?**

**Chi:Maybe.Find out you two.**

**Sakura and naruto:AW!!**

**Chi:Disclaimer please.**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Chi-sama does not own Naruto.**

**Chi:Yay!Now on with the answer for the cliffhangie!**

Holiday Troubles

_Previously on Holiday Troubles:The rest of the day was a complete blur. Same as always. Chouji destroys part of the school because someone called him fat, Lee ran a hundred laps during gym and Kakashi-sensi was late like always. Sasuke continued trying to find Hinata even though she continued avoiding him completly. Sakura, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru try thinking a way to get them back and Neji and Tenten are joining in to help._

_The bell rang and the students departed the school, like before, Hinata is walking home alone and Sasuke is trying to find her.'Hinata!Where are you Hinata?!'_

_"GAHHHHHHH!!!!!" And ear peircing scream echoed in his ears."HINATA!!!"_

"KYAA!!!NANI?!!" Hinata screamed loudly as she was lifted right off the ground by a giant man twice her size and probaly five times Chouji's weight."Ami-sama.We have captured Hyuga Hinata." A shorter much, stick-resembling thin man stepped out followed by a girl who looked blind. Sasuke heard a cackle from the mic and a voice resembling Ami's."Good...very good.Bring her here..."

"HINATA!!" Sasuke jumped out of the bushed kicking the giant man in the face which forced the man to drop Hinata."S-sasuke?!" Hinata stared in shock as the man nearly toppled over from the force of Sasuke's kick. "Nani?!What's happening there Shun?!"

"Seems like we have an uninvited visitor."

"Hmph.Whoever it is finish him off quickly.And I want the Hyuga before nightfall you hear?!And make sure Taichi and Ayumu don't fall behind you again!" The thin man, who was revealed to be called Shun, sighed and stared at Sasuke and Hinata."Well.I have no idea who you are.But our mistress says rid of anyone who gets in our way.So..." In the next moment Shun was inbetween Hinata and Sasuke with a kunai to Sasuke's neck and a firm grasp on Hinata's arm.

'Nani?!I-I didn't even see him move!' Hinata struggled frantically while Sasuke stood in shock at the unbeleivable speed Shun had traveled by."Hinata!" Sasuke swung around avoiding the kunai which had JUST missed him and cut off abit of his hair instead. (A/N:GASP!!) Sasuke ducked under and slammed his elbow into the man's arm then grabbing Hinata and jumping away from the man to a tree."Hinata!Did that man hurt you?!"

Hinata just stared at him akwardly.'Sasuke-kun...' In the next instant Sasuke gently put her down and turned around to face the opponents."Hinata.Listen...what you saw.It asn't true.Ami had kissed meby paralysising meand using a genjutsu so that anyone who passes by would think we were enjoying it.I'm sorry I couldn't break free.I missed you Hina...and I love you...I really do Hina..." Hinata stared at him in amazment from what he just revealed to her.

"Sasuke-kun I-ngh!" Hinata put her hand over where the man had grabbed her."Hina?!Nani?!!Daijoubu des-GAK!!" Sasuke was sent flying 10 meters by a punch to the gut. He skidded to a halt landing on his feet but holding his stomach while coughing abit.'Dammit he's fast...' Sasuke activated his Sharingan as the man continued striking blows at him cutting him several times even when Sasuke had his Sharingan."SASUKE!!!" Hinata screamed his name as he was kncoked back again and into a tree and the big man, Taichi, grabbed her again causing her to scream in pain.'Hinata...I can't let her get hurt...no...never again...'

"HINATA!!!" In the next instant Shun was knocked back by a burst of power and Sasuke had a purple chakra surrounding him as black, flame-like marks covered half his body."S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata's eyes idened in shock as in the next moment she was kneeling on the floor while Taichi as knocked back several meters."Hinata...I promise...I'll protect...forever..." Several senbon then imbedded themselves into his arm."Oh darn...I missed..."

The blind girl, who was called Ayumu, landed nearby."Blind...how?"

"Being blind doesn't mean you can't see.It just means you've lost your ability to know how something looks by looking at it." Ayumu made several hand seals."Magen:Narakuryu Mu(A/N:Demonic Illusion:Hell Dragon Dream!)" Sasuke's eye color faded into gray as hisworld became black and he felt himself losing breathable air and the empty space he was in growing thinner."Nani?" Blood began to drip on him as it started raining the crimson liquid. He heard a scream and looked aorund for the source."What's going on?!" Infront of him he saw a figure representing Hinata."Sasuke-kun..." She turned into a pool of the crimson liquid."HINATA!!!"From the pool emerged a blood red dragon that coiled around him like a snake, roaring as he stood in shock unable to break from the genjutsu.

In the real world...

"Shun...now..." Shun held many shuriken and threw them at Sasuke cutting him many times as Sasuke stood frozen still from the genjutsu, the marks on his body receeding."SASUKE-KUN!!!" Hinata screamed out his name as she ran to him using herself to guard him from the shuriken."Nngh!Sasuke-kun!Onegai!Wake up!!SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"Hinata...Hina...HINA!!" Ayumu fell back in shock as her genjutsu broke and Sasuke gasped for air as his eyes returned to onyx."Sasuke-kn!Daijoubu desu ka?!"

"Daijoubu Hina.Arigaotu.gomen nasai.I already broke our promise..."

"Sasuke-kun!You can't take them all on!You're already worn out!" Hinata seemed to have completly ignored his statement about the promise worried about him more. "Hina...Ican't let you...get hurt...I know everything Hina...your kasan...everything..." He gasped out inbetween breaths while Hinata stared wide-eyed at him."I'm sorry.Hina...if I don't make...please don't be mad at me for leaving you..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Well is the little reunion over or what?" Shun appeared infront of them and threw Sasuke into Hinata and both hit a tree HARD."GAH!"

"GAK!!" A small trickle of blood slipped out of his mouth."Sasuke-kun!" Hinata held onto him as he layed against her coughing as his mind slowly slipped far from his grasp as he silently fell unconcious into the warmth of Hinata's lap."Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hina...I'm sorry..." The last of his mind fell as his orld ent completly black and his eyes closed and he fell limp into Hinata's arms."SASUKE-KUN!!"

"Aw.Look Ayumu.The boy fell asleep."

"Taichi you dumbass!He fell unconcious!Now get our prize." Ayumu smacked Taichi on the head causing him to whimper and grab hold of both Hinata and Sasuke."Hmph.We don't need they boy.How bout I-"

"NOOO!!!I won't let you hurt Sasuke-kun!!" Hinata held onto him protectively. Shun sighed and shook his head."If we hurt the boy we'll most likely get the girl too.And Ami-sama may need the boy too."

"She said to finish off anyone who got in our way though." Ayumu pouted at him and crossed her arms."Comeon Taichi.Ayumu.Ami-sama is waiting.And we're late." He stated as the sun fell beneath the horizon."Well better be in for a stern yelling from Ami-sama you two idiots."

"Nani?!W-where are we going?!"

"Hehehe.Back to our place girl.Don't orry.We'll take _good_ care of you." Ayumu's smirk was the last thing she saw before all of them disappeared with a teleportation jutsu.

To be continued...

**OMG!!I got Hinata and Sasuke kidnapped!!And what's Ami-teme up to now?!And also.Ayumu, Taichi and Shun are all names that represent the character.Ayumu means Walking Dream/Vision(Ayu-MU) which explains her genjutsus.Shun means Speed(Shu-UN) explaining his amazing speeds, and Taichi means big/thick one(Ta-i-chi-) explaining his size.Alright!R&R please!**


	8. The Begining of a New Confidence!

**Chi:Wow.I made it this far without being killed by angry reveiwers who blame me for their break up in the other chapie.-ducks from knives and kitchen ware-**

**Sasuke and Hinata:It is your fault though.**

**Chi:Oh yeah thanks for the help.-runs away and hides under a desk-**

**Sakura and Naruto:THERE SHE IS!GET HER!!**

**Chi:NOO!You can't go against me.I'm using you in my story.Only people who aren't in my story can attack me.**

**Everyone not in Story:DIE!!-throws random house wares at Chi-**

**Chi:GAH!!-ducks again-Okay!On with the disclaimer before I really do get killed!KYA!!-runs off at the speed of light-**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Chi-sama does not own Naruto.**

Holiday Troubles

_Previously on Holisday Troubles:"She said to finish off anyone who got in our way though." Ayumu pouted at him and crossed her arms."Comeon Taichi.Ayumu.Ami-sama is waiting.And we're late." He stated as the sun fell beneath the horizon."Well better be in for a stern yelling from Ami-sama you two idiots." _

_"Nani?!W-where are we going?!" _

_"Hehehe.Back to our place girl.Don't orry.We'll take good care of you." Ayumu's smirk was the last thing she saw before all of them disappeared with a teleportation jutsu._

The room as dark.Hinata felt herself being dropped onto the floor and a twig-like hand, obviously Shun's, tie her hands behind her back tight and bound her legs as well while Sasuke was rudely cast aside."SA-" Shun had put his hand over her mouth covering it."Urusai.Your being a bother."

Shun continued muffling Hinata's desparate screams as a dark figure walked out of the shadows."Hyuga Hinata.Hmph.How pitiful.And you three.You're late.You have an explanation I presume?"

"Our young visitor proved to be more of a challenge than we expected." Ayumu pointed to Sasuke who still lay unconcious on his side with bruises and cuts all over."SASUKE-KUN!!What'd you idiots do to him?!!" Ami grabbed Shun by the collar forcing Ayumu to wrap a bandana around Hinata's mouth to sustain her screams."Ne ne settle down Ami-sama.You should be thanking me.I was the one who saved him from being killed by Ayumu.And you said to rid of anyone who got in our way."

"GAH YOU STUPID IDIOTS!!Why didn't you tell me the boy was Sasuke-kun?!!"

"Because we didn't know his name until you hung up." Ami just gave up and ran over to Sasuke."SASUKE-KUN!!ARGH!YOU!!" Ami pointed straight at Hinata causing her to flinch and nearly fall back as Ayumu, Shun and Taichi left."You dragged him into the fight!If it asn't for you he would've never gotten hurt!" Hinata shook her head defying what she said."NO MORE!!DIE!!!" Ami took a kunai in her hand and swung...

"KYAAAHHH!!!!" Ami flew back into a wall as Hinata's eyes widened in shock."Hinata.Daijoubu desu ka?" Neji stood over her and Tenten held Sasuke in her arms.Sakura was postioned like she had just threw an attack while Naruto was beside her in the same position and Ino and Shikamaru were standing nearby."Hinata!!" Ino cut the ropes that binded her as Sakura untied the bandana."Jeez what'd Ami-teme do to Sasuke?"

Hinata got up rubbed her bruised wrists and explained quickly what had happened."OMG!!That teme went that far?!!I knew she was trash but who knew she was scum too." Naruto glared at the girl as Sakura healed Sasuke as he finally woke."Hina?" Sasuke sprang upward knocking Sakura over then holding his stomach and coughing abit."SASUKE-KUN!!!" Hinata nearly jumped onto Tenten as he finally woke."Hina-chan?!" Tenten put Sasuke down as Sakura finished healing his wounds and Hinata hugged him causing him to blush."Don't you EVER scare me like that again!!"

Sasuke smiled and hugged back."Hina-chan...I'm glad your alright..."

"Nngh...Dammit you guys...TAICHI AYUMU SHUN!!" An explosion occured as the three appeared before them in battle positions."We have visitors Ami-sama?"

"Just get rid of them!!"

"Quick!SPLIT UP GUYS!!" Ino and Shikamaru ran into the left hallway while Tenten and Neji ran to the right hall while Ami ran straight forward into the center hallway. Taichi followed Neji and Tenten while Ayumu ran off following Ino and Shikamaru and Shun stayed put. After the group split up the doors slammed closed and locked themselves.

* * *

With Neji and Tenten...

* * *

"Neji!What's ahead?!" 

"A room.A very large one from the looks of Neji and Tenten burst into the room and noticed a giant wooden door locked."It's protected by a wall of chakra." Neji observed the other rooms in the dungeon and found that all the doors were surrounded by a chakra sheild. Taichi burst in and the giant wooden door slammed shut behind him causing Neji and Tenten to turn around and face their new opponent."Well this ought to be intresting.We're fighting a fatass."

"Hm.Two skinny morsels?Won't be enough but it'll be better than nothing." Taichi gained a scary hungry look as Neji and Tenten stood facing the opponent...

* * *

With Ino and Shikamaru...

* * *

"Shikamaru-kun!!Hurry up!!" Ino jumpped ahead landing into a room that was pitch dark.Only a small flame in the middle lit the room."Dammit.I won't be able to use Kage Mane here.It's too dark.There's no shadow." Shikamaru ran in behind Ino grabbing her and jumping ove rto the other side of the flame as Ayumu ran in and they heard the wooden door slam behind her."Tch.Blind?No wonder you're in this room.Pitch black.Makes our weaknesses even." 

"Oh no.It give me the advantage." The heard and evil laugh as the flame went out blackening the entire room...

* * *

With Sasuke, Hinata, Sakrua and Naruto...

* * *

"Ami that teme!How dare she just run away after almost killing Hinata?!!SHANNARO THAT beep!!" 

"Concentrate Sakura!That Shun guy excels in speed." Sasuke put his arm infront of Hinata in a protective manner but as pushed away.Her eyes were closed."Eyo Sasu-kun..."

"Aw.The girl is finally acting up on her own.Hehehe." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stared wide-eyed at Hinata. She slowly opened her eyes revealing a feirce Byakugan."I'll protect everyone...WITH MY OWN POWER!!"

To be continued...

**OMGOMGOMG!!GO HINATA!!And incase none of you guys don't remember.They ARE still ninja.Well anyhow how do you like it?Well anyhow R&R onegai!I really hope this is intresting!**


	9. Battle of Begining 1 NejiTen vs Taichi!

**Chi:WHOO!HINATA!!CHA YOU RULE!!Well this chapie will be almost all about Neji and Tenten!So all you NejiTen fans ought to read this!**

**Hinata:Yay!I rule!**

**Sasuke:She sure does.**

**Hinata:Sasu-kun!-blushes-**

**Sasuke:Nani Hina?**

**Chi:CUT CUT CUT!!You two messed up your lines AGAIN!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Oh for the love of!GAH!**

**Sakura and Naruto:-sigh-I knew we would never get in before they messed up...**

**Chi:Ah forget it.Just get on with the disclaimer I give up on you.And by the way this is a fighting scene and I'm not sure it's that good since it's my first but please be sympathetic!-puppy eyes-**

**Cast:Chi-sama does not own Naruto.**

**Chi:And by the way this is a fighting scene and I'm not sure it's that goos since it's my first but please be sympathetic!-puppy dog eyes-**

Holiday Troubles

_Previously on Holiday Troubles:"Ami that teme!How dare she just run away after almost killing Hinata?!!SHANNARO THAT beep!!" _

_"Concentrate Sakura!That Shun guy excels in speed." Sasuke put his arm infront of Hinata in a protective manner but as pushed away.Her eyes were closed."Eyo Sasu-kun..."_

_"Aw.The girl is finally acting up on her own.Hehehe." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stared wide-eyed at Hinata. She slowly opened her eyes revealing a feirce Byakugan."I'll protect everyone...WITH MY OWN POWER!!"_

"Hina..." Sasuke's expression changed from shock to happieness."Hai.Hina-chan." He smiled as she did back. "Aw comeon not with the gooey-lovey stuff again."

"You would never understand love teme.What girl could love a twig like you?" Sakura smirked as she pointed at his figure."Oh you are so in for it now pinky!"

"Hmph.Beleive me.IT'S ON!"

With Neji and Tenten...

"Alright!GO!" Tenten sprang into the air and pulled out a long scroll. It unwrapped as soon as she made contact and she began twirling. She started very slow then gained incrediable speed as a flurry of weapons were unleashed from inside the vortex. Taichi merely spirked as all the weapons were reflected off him as if it hit stone.

"N-nani?!" Tenten landed with an expression of shock."B-b-b-but I hit his directly?!How?!" Neji quickly reactivated his Byakugan. "Nanio?What are you?" Tenten stared at Taichi as he laughed menicingly."You expect those puny things to peice through steel skin?!Ha!Think again little girl!" Tenten gritted her teeth while Neji bit his lower lip."Iwa nin.Steel skin.Massive amounts of chakra.May be harder than we thought eh Tenten?"

"Hmph.I don't forgive anyone who hurts you little cousin."

"Neither do I Tenten.Belive me.Neither do I." Neji thrust back his palm pressing his fingers right above the palm live and pushing into his palm with his thumb."Hakke Kusho!" A large burst of chakra rushed forth from Neji's palm as he pushed his entire arm toward Taichi though still keeping his distance.The chkara slammed into Taichi causing his to step back abit yet he remained unharmed."Hm.Pathetic." He said as he brished himself off.

"Nani?!Your Hakke Kusho did almost nothing!How's this possiable?!"

"Little girl?More like dumb girl.The steel skin is renforced with my chakra making his silly little Hyuga stunts usless." Neji gritted his teeth while Tenten summon a metal staff and ran toward Taichi started a quick close-hand-to-hand-combat.'A guy who can't be puntured by Tenten's eapons and is uneaffected by one of my attacks...wrong i opponent I suppose.' Neji thought in frustration as Tenten was thrown toward him."Tenten!!"

"KYAHHH!!" Neji caught her in time before she fell onto the floor however the force was so great that he was pushed back quite a distance with Tenten in his arms."Daijoubu desu ka?" Tenten nodded and got back up."Hmph.Pathetic weaklings.You two surely won't satify my hunger.But I might as well get rid of you two quick.Doton!Doryu Naraku!"(A/N:Earth Release; Earth's Hell.)

Taichi slammed both of his hands into the ground causing large cracks in the rock floor. Out of the cracks exploded a hot feiry flame turning the battlefeild into a feiry grave. Taichi lifted his hands and grabbed a huge chunk of rock throwing them at Tenten and Neji who had just BARELY escaped the flames."GAK!!" Neji pushed his palm into the rock destroying it on contact and jumped over to Tenten grabbing her and jumping out of the way, making Taichi's rock just miss them both.

"Arigaotu Neji-kun!" Neji put Tenten down and jumped at Taichi avoiding the flames that still burned from the ground."Jyuuken!" Neji slammed his palm into Taichi's chest. Taichi merely smirked and grabbed his arm sqeeing hard."GAHH!!!"

"NEJI!!!" Tenten slapped an explosive tag on on the back of the man and crashed the hilt of her katana into the man's arm forcing him to release Neji as they both jumped away. The explosion occurs after the two had jumped a safe distance away."Yosh!Got hiiiiiiieeehhhh?!!" Tenten ducked from a flying rock that almost hit her but instead made a huge crater in the wall behind her."Eep..." Tenten flinched as the rock fell and created another crater in the ground.

'My jutsu won't work on him.Tenten's weaopns don't affect him...how do we defeat someone who is resistant to all jutsu you can use?' Neji continued thinking observing the landscape around him.The flames were still present but had faded quite abit since the jutsu release, many broken rocks were scattered all about while craters were also located in plenty of places as well as Tenten's scattered weapons and discarded scrolls.

'That's it!' Neji quickly jumped into the air tossing Tenten something that seemed invisable from afar."Ah!" Tenten caught the semi-invisable peice of wire and looked at it confused then it clicked.'Ah!I get it Neji-kun!' Tenten smirked and ran straight toward Taichi while Neji was still in the air. Tenten disappeared appearing behind Taichi then kicking his upward in the back of the head almost causing him to topple over then landing and jumping to his side throwing mutilple punches, to the front was a kick to the side of the head and to the other side was a pull, which caused him to leaned back over toward Tenten them a punch sending him back upward. She repeatly did this many many many times causing Taichi to get severly confused as well as slightly injured from Tenten's impacts.

After multiple repeatings of the confusion technique Tenten jumped back toward Neji placing her hand ontop of his before fliping backward and landing a good distance away.(A/N:How did he stay up there so long?I have no idea.just deal with it.) Tenten smirked as she landed and pulled back hard on the end of the wire she had taken from Neji and pulled the opposite way with the one she had previously causing the wires to tighten forcefully around Taichi's huge body.

"Good Tenten!" Neji landed near where the wire's two ends met and grabbed it sending his chakra toward Taichi binding him and paralysising him by almost injecting the chakra into his system causing his steel-like skin to weaken drastically. Tenten summoned out a wrecking ball-like weapon and slammed it onto the wire's end bracing them tightly into the ground making it almost impossiable to escape.

"Yosh!NEJI!!" Tenten jumped in back of Taichi and revealed an incrediably large and long scroll about half her height is size. Neji had gotten into a position similar to the one he would use if he were to use Hakke Rokujyuu Yoonshou, however the position seemed slightly off as the green tailisman appeared on the ground and Neji opened his eyes revealing a eye-peircing Byakugan as Tenten threw the end of the scroll high into the air above both Neji and Taichi.

"Hakke Sabyaku Rokujyuuisshisa!!!"(Eight Trigrams;Three Hundred Sixty One Palms)

Neji ran at amazinf speeds toward Taichi."Niishou!Sanshou!Hachshou!Jruiyochshou!Sanzunishou!Rokujyuuyoshou!Nijuhachshou!Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujyuuisshisa!!!" Neji seemed almost to stand completly still infront of Taichiduring the attack showing it unbeleivable speed only seeming to move after every phrase, all that could really be seen was the blue arrow-like chakra spears coming out of Taichi's body from each hit expressing the force of every strike.

On the last strike a huge blue arrow-like line shot out of Neij's palm through Taichi and entered into the wall behind Tenten creating a crater the size of Taichi himself as Tenten finally activated her jutsu when Neji jumped out of the way. Out of the scroll which was still floating above Taichi's half-dead body came milllions upon billions of trillions of weapons creating a blue barrier-like sutance around the area the scroll was above each tearing through Taichi at incrediable rates.

The last weapon created a blue arrow-like force that slammed straight into Taichi creating a HUGE crater that nearly covered half the room. Neji and Tenten smirked.

The door that was locked when they got into the room unlocked itself an opened reavealing a way out and hopefully to the rest of the group.

"Who's the dumb one now you fatass idiot?" Neji smirked at Tenten comment then began falling over backward only to be caught by Tenten."You did great Neji-kun." Tenten smiled at him as he too smiled back still exhausted from having to use his ultimate attack."Tenten..." Tenten held him against her and softly kissed his sweaty face."Neji..." Neji smiled softly before snuggling into Tenten's chest smiling as he fell unconcious in her arms. His last word before falling into unconciousness."Aishiteru..."(A/N:Aishiteru-I love you)

Tenten smiled.

"Aishiteru Neji-kun..."

To be continued...

**I LOVE MY ENDING!!It reminds me so much of my other fic's ending!!Well anyhow not too bad for a first timer eh?And Tenten's jutsu had no name so I didn't put one.Both jutsu were from Narutimate Accel for PS2(no I do not have the game T-T).Neji's was his younger version and Tenten was the time skip version.And I'm not sure if I got the spelling of the strikes right so if any of you reveiwers find out please tell me!R&R onegai!And btw the next chapie will have the same preveiw as this one and same begining until the fight/the 'With char and char...' part.**


	10. Battle of Begining 2 InoShika vs Ayumu!

**Chi:I think I did pretty good on the NejiTen fighting scene!Well anyhow here's the next fight!Whoot!InoShika fans this is your chapie!And 'Aishiteru' means 'I love you' for all who don't know! **

**Sakura and Naruto:When's it gonna be our turn?!  
Sasuke and Hinata:Yeah!I wanna get in!**

**Chi:Be patient you four!I mean there are sub-couples in this story too!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:So?!Aren't we the main and favorite?!**

**Sakura and Naruto:I JUST WANT TO GET IN!!**

**Chi:You're MY favorite Sasuke,Hinata.And WAIT YOUR DAMN TURN!!Beside it'll come sooner if you say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke,Hinata,Sakura and Naruto:Chi-sama does not own Naruto!!**

**Chi:Hehehe.Works everytime.**

Holiday Troubles

_Previously on Holiday Troubles:"Ami that teme!How dare she just run away after almost killing Hinata?!!SHANNARO THAT beep!!" _

_"Concentrate Sakura!That Shun guy excels in speed." Sasuke put his arm infront of Hinata in a protective manner but as pushed away.Her eyes were closed."Eyo Sasu-kun..."_

_"Aw.The girl is finally acting up on her own.Hehehe." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stared wide-eyed at Hinata. She slowly opened her eyes revealing a feirce Byakugan."I'll protect everyone...WITH MY OWN POWER!!"_

"Hina..." Sasuke's expression changed from shock to happieness."Hai.Hina-chan." He smiled as she did back. "Aw comeon not with the gooey-lovey stuff again."

"You would never understand love teme.What girl could love a twig like you?" Sakura smirked as she pointed at his figure."Oh you are so in for it now pinky!"

"Hmph.Beleive me.IT'S ON!"

With Ino and Shikamaru...

'Tch.Dammit.Way too dark...I can't even see Ino...'

"SHIKA-KUN!!WHERE ARE YOU?!!" Shikamaru slapped himself."I'm right next to you Ino!Now quiet!I may be able to hear the girl if we're quiet enough!" Shikamaru continued to litsen silently while Ayumu laughed menacinly."You think you'll be able to react fast enough even if you can hear me?!" Ayumu's voice echoed throughout the chamber making it quite harder to locate the Ayumu's location."Ne.Troublesome woman." Shikamaru looked around then felt cold metal make contact with his skin."Nani?!"

Another menacing laugh peirced the air as Shikamaru continued getting cut."SHIKA-KUN!!!" Ino knocked him over and held onto him obviously scared to death."What do we do Shika-kun?!I can't use Shintenshin or Shinranshin if I can't target and I can hardly see you even when I'm this close!And you can't use Kage Mane in the dark!KYAH!!" Ino was slashed across the back."INO!!"

"D-daijoubu!" Ino got up and was cut as Shikamaru was before Ino had knocked him over."INO DON'T BE SO CARELESS!!" Shikamaru pulled her down and she crashed on top of him again."How do we defeat an opponent we can't see or hear?!" Shikamaru sighed irritably as he got into an odd kneeling-like position and placed his fingers to gether, thumbs upward."Shika-kun.Hmph."

Ino smirked.'I'd know that sign anywhere.Go Shika-kun!" Ino got out a kunai and continued getting cut all over as did Shikamaru. Ino defended him as he thought hard trying to ignore the constant injuries he received.

'An opponent who can't be located by sight or hearing.There are three other senses.Nngh...' Shikamaru gritted his teeth trying not to lose concentration as his cheek was cut yet again by Ayumu.'Taste...that obviously aint gonna help.' Shikamaru again was cut but this time deeper close to the chest area.'Smell...if only she was like Ino and liked wearing perfume.Wait...'

"INO!!"

"KYAHH!!!" Ino was slammed into Shikamaru and both were thrown into a wall creating a large BAM as they made contact."Nngh!" Ino held her side while Ayumu laughed and continued stirking both of them inching closer to vital points with every strike.'What do we do now?Ino's hurt badly and I can't think of anyway to save us!What do I do...'

"Oh how I love seeing two lovers in pure agony!Well I'll do you a favor.I'll kill you both together!That was you can live happily ever after burning in the scorching fires of Hell!!" AYumu luaghed evily again."Hmph..."

Ino stood and looked out into the darkness."It won't matter whether we go to Hell or not.I can survive anything with Shika-kun!Even being burned by the fires of Hell you blind bat!!" Shikamaru stared at her shocked at what she said."But that won't happen will it Shika-kun?I beleive in you.I know you'll find a way out of this!I know we can do it!Because our love burns stronger than the sun!!" Shikamaru's expression changed from shock to utter determination.'Ino's right.She's counting on me...I won't let her down!'

"Hmph.We'll see about that!" Ayumu then continued her technique cutting away at Ino and Shikamaru's flesh.'Ino...I won't give up...not now...not ever...arigatou...Ino...' Shikamaru stood up confidently and waited silently as Ayumu continued cutting him while Ino defended both of them.'One...two...three...Ikuzu!!'(A/N:Ikuzu:Let's go!)

Shikamaru felt his skin being cut a forth time and threw his fist out toward that direction then kicked upward Striking Ayumu the second time.'N-nani?!How?!' Shikamaru grabbed Ayumu's arm pulling her down then he pulled out a round ball from his pocket throwing it into the ground as it exploded with a huge burst of light.'Light bomb!Sona!!'

"INO!!QUICK!!" Ino looked in their direction and smirked quickly making hand signs."SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Ino's spirit left her body and struck Ayumu's body while Shikamaru let go and made hand seals of his own."Kage Mane no Jutsu!!"

"KAI!"(A/N:Kai-Release)

Ino left almost as soon as she entered and Shikamaru caught hold of Ayumu with his Kage Mane." Ino threw another light bomb at Ayumu.It exploded relighting the room before it fell into darkness again."Ikuzu Shika-kun!"

"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!!" Shikamaru's shadow travels on Aymu's body in the shape of a hand and reaches her neck."N-nani?!!" Shikamaru opened his hands."Hehe.Say 'Hi' to the devil for me..." Shikamaru slammed his hands together and Ayumu fell onto the ground. Ayumu had died.

The darkness returned as they heard the door behind them open and light ruptured into the room."YOU DID IT SHIKA-KUN!!" Ino jumped onto Shikamaru who fell over from her weight upon him."Ne ne Ino!You're heavy!"

"EH?! SHIKA-KUN!!Ah forget it!I'll forgive you because you saved both of us." Shikamaru chuckled abit and held Ino close being that it was all he could do from being injured so badly and using his chakra to kill Ayumu and bind her."Comeon Ino.Hinata,Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke may need us."

"Oh yeah!!LET'S GO!!" Ino helped Shikamaru up and supported him by pulling his arm over her shoulders and holding onto his shoulder with her free hand."YOSH!!WE'RE COMING HINATA!!"

Shikamaru shuckled.

'Crazy troublesome woman that I love.'

To be continued...

**AW!!I think this one was a strategy battle and yes I know pretty boring.But I'm no good with genjutsu.Oh well.I hope you guys liked it!R&R ONEGAI!!**


	11. The Battle 3 SasuHina SakuNaru vs Shun!

**Chi:CHA!THE MOMENT THINE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!SASUHINA and NARUSAKU vrs SHUN!And GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!My family is reconstructing the house and had to cut off the electricity so I couldn't write!GOMEN!!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:OH YEAH!HERE COMES THE MAIN PAIRING AGAIN!!**

**Sakura and Naruto:Don't forget about us!!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Who are you two again?**

**Chi:Yeah.And how'd you get into this intro?**

**Sakura and Naruto:NANI?!!YOU FORGOT?!**

**Chi:Oh yeah!You're the two idiots who are always screaming at me!**

**Sakura and Naurot:NANI?!!**

**Chi:See?Well on with the disclaimer my favorite pair!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Chi-sama does not own Naruto.And seriously who are you two again?**

**Sakura and Naruto:-goes sulk in a corner-**

**Chi, Sasuke and Hinata:Jeez.What's wrong with those idiots?**

Holiday Troubles

_Previously on Holiday Troubles:"Ami that teme!How dare she just run away after almost killing Hinata?!!SHANNARO THAT beep!!" _

_"Concentrate Sakura!That Shun guy excels in speed." Sasuke put his arm infront of Hinata in a protective manner but was pushed away.Her eyes were closed."Eyo Sasu-kun..."_

_"Aw.The girl is finally acting up on her own.Hehehe." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stared wide-eyed at Hinata. She slowly opened her eyes revealing a feirce Byakugan."I'll protect everyone...WITH MY OWN POWER!!"_

_"Hina..." Sasuke's expression changed from shock to happieness."Hai.Hina-chan." He smiled as she did back. "Aw comeon not with the gooey-lovey stuff again."_

_"You would never understand love teme.What girl could love a twig like you?" Sakura smirked as she pointed at his figure."Oh you are so in for it now pinky!"_

_"Hmph.Beleive me.IT'S ON!"_

"YEAH BELEIVE IT!!" Naruto and Sakura both jumpped into the air for no reason in paritcular gaining weird looks from Sasuke, Hinata and Shun."Okay...that was pointless.Well anyhow that guy excels in speed and that's realy all I know." Sasuke stated bluntly while Sakura and Naruto landed. you be a little more enthusiactic?"

"Fine.Let's go." Naruto and Sakura slapped themselves on the forehead."Ah forget it."

"Jeez.Nevermind." Hinata slapped herself then turned her attention to Shun."You're the one who hurt Sasu-kun?" Chun laughed and nodded."Then go...DIE!!!" Shun was taken back by Hinata's sudden outburst as she appeared infront of him and thrust her palm forward at him."JYUUKEN!!" Shun just smirked and ducked backward grabbing her arm as she flew above him and throwing her into a wall unside down so she landed on her head."Nngh!Owy!"

Hinata rubbed her head as she fell onto her side ending up in a sitting position."SHANNARO!!!" Sakura punched him into a wall creating a massive crater where he hit.The clone then poofed and the real Shun appeared behind Sakura."Aw.Pinky here has a temper-management problem doesn't she?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAY!!" Naruto charged at him only to slam into Sakura."NARUTO!!" Sakura socked him on the head creating a rather large bump."Wow.Two noisy tempered ones.What about the little girl's boyfriend here?What are you?" Shun smirked as he caught Sasuke in a headlock."GAK!"

"SASU-KUN!!"

'Nande?!Why is he so fast?!'

"Nngh!" Sauke struggled as Shun tightened his grip around Sasuke's neck."Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto began running toward him."GAH!!"

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Hinata appeared behind Shun and sent a kick to the back of his head causing him to fall forward and let go of Sasuke who jumped to the side while coughing."Sasu-kun!" Hinata ran over and knelt next to him."Don't worry Hina.Now get back!" Sasuke made quick hand seals while Hinata jumped back.'Tiger and horse seals.Of course!The Uchiha clan's signature jutsu!'

"Katon!Goukkaku no jutsu!!" Sasuke breathed in and exhaled flames that headed toward."Kuso..." Shun dodged to the side quickly and took out many Shuriken throwing them all at Sasuke and Hinata."Sharingan!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan and deflected all the shuriken with his kunai."Hmph.Ninpou!Sogu Daibakufu!"(A/N:Ninja Art!Weapon Explosion!)

"HINATA!!"

"Hai!Everyone get back!!" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke jumped away from Hinata as she made a hand seal."Shuggohakke!Rokujyuuyonshou!!" Hinata's palms turned blueish with chakra as she moved them and incredible rates producing long string-like chakra lines that deflected the weapons and made a barrier that sheilded her from the explosions."Sugoui Hinata!" (A/N:Sugoui-Amazing)

Sasuke smirked as he remembered how she had shown him the technique one day during the automn.

_Flashback:_

_"SASU-KUN!!" Hinata waved from her backyard as Sasuke jumped over the fence."Hina!"_

_"Sasu-kun!Iwant to show you a technique I just perfected!" Neji walked in with Tenten."Hinata?Technique?You know you're not allowed to show anyone out of the clan other than Tenten Hyuga jutsu."_

_"EYO!Onegai!I really been working hard on it Neji-niisan!ONEGAI!!" Hinata made really cute puppy eyes that made Neji step back a little."No way Hinata."_

_"NEJI-NIISAN!!" Hinata began tearing as the puppy eyes became more and more irressistable."Hinata!You know that we're not allowed!"_

_"ONEGAI!!" Hinata fell to the floor crying like a child who's toy got taken away."Hinata!" Neji looked down and back up crossing his arms._

_"You're mean Neji-niisan!!" Hinata continued bawling while Neji got extremly annoyed."ALRIGHT ALREADY!!"_

_"Yay!You're so nice Neji-niisn!" Hinata jumped up and hugged him then ran over to Sasuke."Dang.I gotta remember that when I'm trying to drag you shopping with me Neji-kun." Neji sighed._

_"My only weakness.Hinata's puppy eyes."_

_"Cha yeah right Neji-niisan!Don't forget Hanabi and Tenten!" Hinat grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran off toward a blank space usually used for training the Kaiten."So should I step back?I remember what happened to me when Neji was training his Kaiten and I sudden;y jumped in and got hit by it.I don't want to experience that again."_

_"Yup.About 30 meters." Sasuke raised and eyebrow but did what she said as she got into position.Hinata put one finger up near her lips and a green talismin appeared on the floor."Shuggohakke!Rokujyuuyonshou!!"_

_Hinata swung her hands back as they turned blueish from the chakra and began moving them in a incrediable rate so that it looked as if she had multiple arms.Sasuke was taken aback form her speed and ho the new technique worked."Shuggohakke Rokujyuuyonshou.HInata's ultimate defense and attack.Those beams of chakra can cut through anything that omes near making an immpassible barrier.It is almost like my kaiten except it uses beams of chakra."Neji explained as Tenten and Neji walked up to see Neji's cousin._

_"Beams of chakra?"_

_"Hai.It's a technique only Hinata can use.Even I cannot master such a technique." Neji sighed as Tenten giggled and led him away."Shuggohakke Rokujyuuyonshou...Sugoui...Hina..."_

_Flashback ends._

Shun watched in amazment as all of his weapons were knocked back with ease while Hinata's jutsu wore out and Hinata was left standing breathing heavily."Kuso...the Hyuga brat ain't as soft as I thought.No matter." Shun smirked as Hinata was knocked back by a huge force that slammed her into Sakura sending them both back into a wall."Nani?!"

Hinata and Sakura got up shakily while the boys got angry.Both of them had their heads down withtheir bangs covering half of their face."You hurt Sakura and Hinata...you'll pay for this teme...SHINE!!" Both of them looked up revealing their new forms.Sasuke had his curse mark now all across his face and all over his body while Naruto had grown fangs, his eyes had turned red with a slit in them instead of a pupil and the three marks on each of his cheeks looked more realistic.

Sakura remembered those marks on Sasuke's face.When that crazed person attacked themand gave him the seal back when he was a cold-hearted idiot."Hinata.Those marks.He used to use them to gain power.He was an idiot back then." Hinata stared at him as a purple chakra surrounded him and a similar red one around Naruto."But you changed that.Since you guys got together I haven't seen him use the mark unless it was real danger.You're a real angel Hinata." Sakura smiled and got up with a determined look."Yosh!Ikuzu!" Hinata got up with the same look."Hai!"

Sasuke and Naruto disappeared and reappeared infront of Shun with the same speed Shun had shocking him tremendously as they both punched him across the room creating ahuge crater in the wall."N-nani?!" Shun got up and stumbled across the room while Sakura and Hinata disappeared and reappeared behind him.Sasuke made many hand seals and grabbed his own arm as millions of bird sounds echoed throughout the room.Naruto created a clone that started making circle-like motions in one of his hands creating a sphere-like chakra ball.

"SHANNARO!!!" Sakura's hands turned pink with chakra.Shun turned around only to be punched HARD to the other end of the room by Sakura's punch. Sakura sent chakra to her feet and appeared at the other side of the room before Shun reached it and sent a kick right to his face back to the other side of the room where Hinata was in a Hyuga jutsu position."Hakke!" A green talisman similar to the one with her Shuggohakke."Rokujyu Yonshou!!"

Hinata sent two singers stright at Shun at one of his chakra points."Hakke Niishou!" Two strikes..."Yonshou!!" Four..."Hacshou!" Eight... "Jruuyokshou!" Sixteen..."Sanjyuniishou!!" Thirty two..."Rokujyuuyonshou!!!" Sixty four!!! Shun was knocked back by a huge last strike from Hinata as Sasuke thrust his hand with the lightning coming from it back and Narutos clone disappeared. They both ran foward at amazinf speed toward Shun's paralysed body.

"CHIDORI!!!"

"RASENGAN!!!"

"Yosh!GO NARUTO!!"

"Sakura-chan..."

_Flashback:"BAKA!!NANIO TENDAYO?!!"(A/N:Nanio tendayo-What the hell are you doing)Naruto was peeking on a young woman in the shower and got hit by a wooden shoe when someone had blown his cover._

_"Eh?!N-nani?!Dare desu ka?" A young Naruto faced a young Sakura."Hmph.Baka pervert.I'm Sakura." Naruto stared at her and blushed."Sakura..."_

_Flashback ends._

"Sasuke!You can't can't lose!I I beleive in you!"

"Hina..."

_Flashbacks:_

_Hinata sat in Sasuke's lap infront of a warm fire with coco in her hands."Sasuke-kun!You're the best!"_

_"Sasu-kun!" Hinata waved from infront of the school in her cute jacket._

_"Sasu!!" Hinata jumped onto Sasuke who caught her and laughed._

_Flashbacks End._

'Hina-chan...'

"I WON'T LOSE!!" Sasuke yelled out his last line before thrusting his Chidori out infront of him simutaniously with Naruto's Rasengan."SHINE!!!" The contact of the Rasengan and Chidori blew upthe entire room knocking down the ceiling and net the walls so that they curved now! Hinata and Sakura each caught Sasuke and Naruto as they flew out of the explosion slamming into the girls with blood flowing from their mouths.

"Naruto!You did it!!"

"Sasu-kun!!" Hinata was crying on top of him from joy hugging him tightly. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms arounf her in a soft hug as that was all he could do. It only made her hug him tighter and nearly choke on her tears."Sasu-kun!Aishiteru!!Aishiteru!!!" Sasuke smield and mouthed the words back at Hinata being unable tospeak after what he had gone through.'I really do love you Hina...Arigatou...for saving me from myself...'

Sasuke fainted into Hinata's arms while Naruto and Sakura watched chuckling."They do make a wnderful pair eh Naruto?"

"Afterall this time of me thinking I had helped him out from his abyss of darkness.It was Hinata who made the true difference.Arigatou Hinata.For saving my best friend."

Sakura smiled as She helped him walk while Hinata carried Sasuke with come help from Naruto and Sakura as they walked through the now open door hoping to find their friends safe and sound.

Everyone arrived at the same room and reunited as one with a big celebration,Well at least those who were still concious and could move meaning all the girls and Naruto plus lazy Shikamaru as Ami stared wide-eyed at them."S-s-s-sona!!You beat them?!"

The girls turned as a shadow casted over the four of them.

"SHANNARO YOU!!YOU TRY GETTING HINATA KILLED AND YOU DIDN'T THINK WE COULD BEAT THOSE DUMBASSES?!!"

"YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BOYFRIEND'S LITTLE COUSIN!!!"

"YOSH!!LET'S GIVE IT TO HER GOOD GIRLS!!A WHOPPING DOSE OF PAYBACK!!!"

"A-ano...cant we just-"

"NO!!!" Hinata shurnk and stepped back toward the boys and hugged Sasuke's unconciosu body while the girls cracked their knuckles and stomped over to Ami who was now trembling in fear."Y-y-y-y-yamete onegai!!" The girls merely cracked their knuckles again and laughed evilly.

"KYAAAAHHHHH!!!"

After a terribly-inconvient-for-Ami catfight...

Ami as on the floor unconcious with several large bumps on her head, many scratches and plenty of face disorders and broken bones.Neji had regained conciousness while Sasuke was still in Hinata's arms and Naruto and Shikamaru stood amazed at how a catfight could turn into war at dawn in a matter of seconds.Tenten was brushed off her palms while Ino and Sakura hive fived eachother.

"CHA!!"

"OH YEAH!!"

"Hmph.Payback sure is sweet." Sasuke finally woke up and startled Hinata when he sat up."Sasu-kun!!" She hugge him and nearly knocked him down causing him to chuckle and rub the back of her head while she snuggled into his chest.Well now don't all stories have this much of a happy ending?Or is there more?Hehehehe...

To be continued...

**CHA!!I DID IT I DID IT!!Again gomen for the very late update.No power means no story.Gomen gomen.Well anyhow yes there is more!Yay!Wasn' this a cute chapie!I just had to include flashbacks!Well anyhow see ya again in the next chapie!**


	12. Christmas, Their Happy Ending

**Chi:WHOO!This is the final chapie of this story!And I plan on making another sequel to High School Mischeifs for a different holiday!Yay!So anyhow you guys can recommend some holidays for me cause right now I'm sunk!Well anyhow this is the 'planned to be last' chapie of Holiday Troubles so keep an eye out for the sequel to this sequel and High School Micheifs!CHA!**

**Sasuke and Hinata:Alrighties!Let's go Chi-sama!**

**Sakura and Naruto:CHA!Ikuzu!**

**Entire cast:THANKIES TO ALL OF YOU!Chi-sama does not own Naruto and never will!**

**Chi:CHA!IKUZU!FINAL CHAPIE!ACTION!!**

Holiday Troubles

"CHA IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" Sakura jumped up and shook Hinata awake while jumping onto Ino's sleeping bag and throwing her pillow at Tenten."Ne ne Sakura!Let me sleep!" Ino pushed Sakura off her while Tenten was hit in the face with the pillow, it bouncing off her and hitting Temari in the face as well and Hinata sat up in her cute lavender night gown only to see Sakura jumping on Ino's purple bag trying to wake the noisy sleeper.Now i know what you're all ondering and it's that 'what the hell are they doing' bit eh?Well here's the flashback of what happened a week before this fateful moment.

_Flashback:_

_Well all was well now in Konoha High.Ami had moved to America to her mother from severe memory loss and other various symtons caused most likely by a BAD beating.Sasuke and Hinata were in a loving relationship while Nauto and Sakura started dating.Ino and Shikamaru too were starting to hit it off while Tenten and Neji were the same being that they were boyfriend and girlfriend before any of the others.The sand siblings had also moved from southern Japan to the north and entered Konoha High for the year.Neji had also started giving out advice about girls to the boys in secret and Tenten doing the same with the girls._

_Kiba, Shino, Bee-chan and Chouji were also going along normal and had a happy celebration when Shino annouced that Bee-chan had bee-babies and was now queen of her colony.Lee was well being Lee and hanging out with Neji and Tenten.The sand siblings also started hanging arounf them and soon became close friends with the Konoha group.Kankurou liked teasing the couples with his 'little' puppet shows while Temari hit him over the head with a paper fan ending the disturbing show short.Gaara was silent but opened up after Naruto had told him what happened between Hinata and Sasuke making him think maybe some angel like her could save him as well._

_Well as the days pasted Christmas break came to be!And the Konoha 12 along with the sand sibs decided to spend it up in the mountains in a private lodge the Uchiha Clan owned.The boys slept together in a huge room while the girls too did the same in another.The activities began and for three days five people would be missing obviously to go get presents for the one they loved and friends.Like so-Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten.Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara.Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Kankurou and Lee.Other days were filled with mischeifs and snow accidents including a blasted out wall by Sakura's temper._

_Well let's see what happened when the girls went shopping._

_"Sakura!Ino!Look what I found!" Hinata pointed at a voucher for a year's supply of ramen FREE!!"OMG HINATA!YOU ARE SO GOOD AT SHOPPING!NARUTO'S GONNA LOVE IT!"_

_"Please Sakura.It's be like a marriage proposal if you gave him that."_

_  
"I know!That's exactly what I'm gonna get him!Comeon!" Sakura pulled the two into the store.Ino had also bought a cloud pillow for Shikamaru during the time while on the other side of town the two older girls were shopping just as feircly."OMG TEMARI!Look!Your brother would LOVE this!" Tenten pointed at a purple makeup box."Now he won't have to steal your makeup!"_

_"Ooo!Nice job!While I'm at it I'll buy Gaara more eyeliner!"(A/N:I just had to write that!)_

_"Oh!I'll buy Neji-kun some hairbands too!And what about this?!The gem looks like the byakugan!"_

_"Oh!Nice!What esle should we get?!"_

_Meanwhile back with Hinata and the girls."What are you gonna get Sasuke, Hinata?" Hinata was carrying about 6 shopping bags while Sakura and Ino had four each."I don't know.I was planning to make something instead of buying it but-" Hinata galnced at a shining item in a jewlery store that caught her eye."Sugoi..." Hinata walked in to shop without warning and asked the shopkeeper about something in the window which puzzled both Sakura and Ino as she stepped out with a tiny black velvet box in her hands.(A/N:Ooo!What's in the boxy Hinata?!)"Okay!I got it!Let's go back!"_

_The five met up at the center of the town and hurried back to the mountain in the Hyuga private Limo with a in-car bath._

_And that's basically it.Now let's check out the boys._

_"GAH I HATE SHOPPING!!What does Sakura-chan like?!" Sasuke bopped him on the head."Shut it dobe I'm trying to find a gift for Hina-chan!"_

_"HELP ME FIRST!!" Shikamaru bopped him on the head."What about that?" Shikamaru pointed at a pink and red kimono in the shop nearby and Naruto ran toward it taking out his froggy coin purse thing."PERFECT!It suits Sakura-chan so well!!" Shikamaru sighed walking into the shop and browsing till her found a pretty blue hair clip that looked like the one Ino had been complaining about not having enough money to get."Hehe.Perfect." Shikamaru muttered as he payed for it with the Nara fortune._

_Meanwhile on the other side of town..._

_Neji was broswing through a weapon shop searching for a weapon Tenten didn't have which was close to immpossible with the variety she had.Gaara was nearby looking at nothing in paritcular."Ne Gaara.Why don't you get another paper fan for Temari's collection and a stupid puppet for that makeup wearing brother of yours?" Neji suggested to Gaara."Hn.Maybe." Gaara went off on his own while Neji continued browsing."No.No...GOD DAMMIT NO!!" Neji nearly yelled as the hundredth time he couldn't find one weapon that Tenten didn't already have.He sighed._

_'Think Neji think.What's one weapon Tenten could NEVER EVER lay her hands on other than one of Temari's giant fans?" Neji thought abit then a three pointed kunai caught his attention."That's it!The legendary kunai of the Yodaime who died defended Konoha!!" Neji quickly purchased the rare kunai that was nearly immpossible to find with the Hyuga fortune and ran off back toward the square where he waited for Gaara who had one of his 'sand hands' carry his shopping bags while Neji had to carry his own._

_Meanwhile..._

_"Sasuke!What about this?!"_

_"Hina doesn't wear purfume!She has a natural scent!" Naruto smacked himself on the head as Sasuke was immpossible to please.Naruto and Shikamaru sat trying to think of what to do about the stubborn Uchiha's attitude."Hmm...ahre?!(A/N:Another way of saying EH?!)I GOT IT!!Alright!We need a huge box, wrapping paper and two bows plus a whole 'nother set of clothes for Sasuke!!" Sasuke stared at him like he was an idiot...which he was but was forced to go along because Naruto wouldn't listen to him.(A/N:Hehehe can you guess what Naruto's thinking?!)_

_After shopping the boys headed back to the mountain in the Uchiha's private limo.(A/N:Sorry to all but I'm gonna skip the other one since they don't have GF's.Gomen to all fans of the other five!)_

_And that's basically what happened.Well let's see now what esle is there to say.Nope nothing.So let's get back to present day now shall we?_

_Flashback ends._

"Oi oi wake up!We got to get you dressed before Hinata and the others wake up Sasuke-ttebayo!!" Naruto shook Sasuke hard waking up the Uchiha from his slumber and the two dragged a still sleepy Shikamaru out of bed as the three went to bathroom before everyone esle woke.The ripping of wrapping paper and cutting of some type of fabric could be heard from inside."YOSH!PERFECT!!!Don't worry we'll cover for ya Sasuke!Comeon-ttebayo!"

"I'm gonna kill you if this doesn't work dobe!!"

"Yeah yeah I know!NOW COMEON!Shikamaru you clean up while I get comence the plan-dattebayo!" Naruto hid Sasuke behind him as they sneaked downstairs.What are they doing you're wondering?You'll find out soon enough!

"CHA OH YEAH EVERYONE WAKEY WAKEY!!"

"COMEON COMEON COMEON YOU LAZY ASSES!!EVEN SHIKA-KUN IS AWAKE!!!"

"EVERYONE!!COMEON!!DON'T MAKE ME AND TEMARI USE OUR WEAPONS AS A THREAT AGAIN!!"

"KANKUROU!!I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO BORROW MY MAKEUP IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP NOW!!!GAARA!!!MR STUFFIE IS GOING IN THE TRASH IF YOU DON'T GET EVERYONE UP!!"

"Huh huh what I'm awake I'm awake where's my makeup?!" Kankurou woke with a start while Gaara jolted up and got his sand to lift everyone out of bed and slap them awake while Temari gave him back his teddy.Hinata then noticed Sasuke and Naruto were missing."A-ano where are Naruto and Sasu-kun?" Sakura then jolted into reality."WHERE'S NARUTO?!!YOU KNOW!!THE STUPID IDIOT WHO'S NAMED AFTER SOMETHING YOU PUT IN RAMEN!!"

"RAMEN?!!WHERE?!" Naruto just ran in and to Hinata's disappoinment, without Sasuke."Okay.One more time.WHERE IN HELL'S NAME IS SASUKE GODAMMIT!!!" The gang was taken aback by Hinata's sudden rage and all shook their heads including Naruto and a lazy Shikamaru who had gone back to sleep after Naruto had jolted him up before and he finished his part in the so called 'plan'."Ano I think Sasuke said he was going to do some last minute shopping!Let's go open the presents without him then!"

"But I don't wanna open them without Sasuke-kun!!I wanna see his face when he opens my present to him!!"

"But Sasuke TOLD ME that he wanted everyone to open them first because he had something really special to get for you!!"

"He told you?"

"Personally!Beleive it!"

"I really don't beleive it but if he said so I guess..."

"ALRIGHT!IKUZU!!" Naruto grabbed both Sakura and Hinata and ran downstairs to the HUGE Christmas tree."Alrighties!We'll leave Sasuke's presents for last since he's not here!Who's going first?!ME ME I'M GOING FIRST!!" Naruto yelled without reason and started running through his pile of presents.

Naruto had received 6 boxes of instant ramen one each from Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari and Ino.He had also received a stuffed plushie of Sakura which he blushed at from Hinata and a free ramen for a day voucher from Sasuke.Tenten had given him a keychain with a cherry blossom charm, heart charm and ramen charm all in that order forcing a blush out of him again.Kankurou had given his a to puppet that resembled Sakura and a glass statue of a cherry blossom, heart and ramen all next to eachother from Shino.Gaara had given him a ramen voucher for a day as well while he screamed joyully from the free ramen for a YEAR voucher that he had recevied from Sakura then had run over to her and put her into a strangleing hug.

Sakura was next.She had received a new skirt from Ino, new tankie from Temari, new shoes from Shikamaru, new pair of jeans from Kiba, a new hat from Neji and a new jacket from Temari.Hinata had given her a Naruto plushie while Sasuke had given her a pink flower pillow and Tenten gave her a keychain exactly like the one she gave Naruto.Kankurou too had given a puppet to Sakura that resembled Naruto and Shino had given her a glass statue similar to the one he gave Naruto.Gaara had given her a flower er thing and Chouji gave her a chocolate lolipop that was shaped like a flower while Naruto gave her a beautiful pink and red kimono causing her to scream in pleasure and give Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Ino came next.She had received the same things from the same people(except Sakura gave her the skirt)although changed abit so that the plushie was one of Shikamaru, the puppet was Shikamaru and the keychain and statue were a piggy and a cloud.Sasuke had given her a tiny little pig plush and Gaara well...it was a real baby piglet from the pet shop...Chouji had also given her some chocolate although it resembled a piggy and Naruto had given her...pork flavored instant ramen...Shikamaru instead of giving her shoes however gave her a shiny blue hair clip which also caused to squeal in joy and glomp Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, against his will, was next.He received several sleeping items and cloud books from Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Sakura and Naruto.Chouji gave his best friend a barbeque book, and Sasuke had given his a glass Shouji set(A/N:Shouji is like Japenese chess or checkers.)while Hinata had given him a plush of Ino and Tenten gave him the same keychain she gave Ino and Kankurou a puppet of Ino.Shino gave him the same statue he gave Ino as well.Ino had given him a cloud pillow and a mistletoe which he held above Ino 'accidently' and the two shared a kiss while the other girls AWW-ed and the boys twitched slightly except Chouji who was too busy eating.

Tenten yelled that she was next.Tenten had received various weapon packs and scrolls from Kiba, Temari, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara.Shino had given her a statue that had a shuriken on one side and a X sign on the other side of the heart.Hinata had given her a plush of Neji and Shikamaru had given her a another book of various weapons and how to use them.Chouji had given her a chocolate lolipop resembling a kunai and Neji came last as she shook the world with her sqeaul of joy and various attempts to jump on Neji for the rare item.

Neji came next.He received fighting tools and a few books on the history of the Hyuga from Kiba, Temari, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru.Gaara had given him a 'How to be Social' book that Neji said Gaara should've kept for himself received a attack of sand from him.Neji had also received a Tenten plush and a statue similar to the one Tenten received.Chouji gave him a pack of onigiri(A/N:Japenese rice balls.)shaped like Tenten's head while he received a puppet of Tenten from Kankurou.Tenten had given him a necklace with a gem that resembled the Byakugan which he smiled at and put on after pecking her on the cheek.

Soon most of the presents were opened.Kiba had receveived a variety of dog items along with Akamaru.Shino had received bug items and Bee-chan was given 15 jars of honey.Lee was given er...some odd things including a few new spanex suits.Temari had received a hell lotta new fans for her collection while Kankurou was given various different puppets and make up kits.Gaara well was given...sand stuff...and a new gourd from Naruto.Hinata however was staring the door almost he entire time.

"Oi!Hinata!It's your turn!!"

"Ah!O-oh yeah..." Hinata began oopening her presents slowly while Sakura pulled Naruto by the collar HARD."Where's Sasuke Naruto?!!Hinata's losing her spirit!!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!He's coming VERY soon!" Naruto chuckled as Hinata was buried in the same gifts as most of them.A HUGE plush of Sasuke from Sakura and Ino and a bigger key chain of the Uchiha symbol and Hyuga symbol in between a heart from Tenten.Temari had given her a fan while Shikamaru had given her a lavender kimono and Naruto gave her a new jacket.Chouji gave her a chocolate teddy bear while Kankurou gave her a puppet of Sasuke and a cute little dog-toy that looked like Sasuke as a dog in Akamaru form.Neji gave her a charm bracelet that had the words best cousin on it.All the while Hinata searched for what Sasuke had given her finding nothing as she sighed."Oi Hinata!There's another back here!" Naruto yelled from behind the tree as he and Shikamaru pushed the HUGE box out from behind the tree.

"W-wow.'From Sasuke'."She read the tag and pulled off the huge ribbon and out of the fluff Sasuke jumped and crashed into her wearing a weird Bow thingy around his waist and a christmas hat on his head as he kissed Hinata."S-sasu-kun!"

"I'm your gift Hina.And you did owe me a kiss." Sasuke pointed to the mistletoe on his santa hat which made Hinata lugh and pull him into another kiss.

"AWWW!!!" Sakura and Ino jumped into the air while Tenten awwed on the ground with Temari and the boys just smirked while some of them chuckled and smiled.

"So what will you do with me Hina?" Sasuke smiled as Hinata enjoyed her so called 'gift'."Hm.Let's see.How bout we enjoy Christmas together without you EVER leaving my side for the day unless you need to go to the bathroom or I need to go. Sasuke chuckled."You didn't have to ask that for me to do it." He said hugging Hinata still as the gand laughed.Now that's what I call a happy ending peoples!Hehehe!

"AiShiteru Hina-hime."

"Aishiteru Sasu-kun.Merry Christmas."

Fine

**WOWIES!!!I FINISHED!!!Hime means princess by the way.It thought it was cute!Anyhow have a merry holiday(and hopefully one not as troublesome as this one)I should've written this in the winter eh?Well anyhow hope you guys likey!R&R for my last chapie!ARIGATOU!!JA NE!!!**


End file.
